The Heimlich Maneuver
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Il faut expulser cette boule que tu as dans le ventre. Je vais tirer. Respire un bon coup, ça ira mieux après. Ficclet indéfinissable.


**The Heimlich Maneuver**

Euh, à première vue, une seule chose à dire : What the fuck ?

C'est sans doute le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai pondu de toute ma courte vie. Honnêtement, ça ne ressemble à rien et à des moments je ne comprends pas moi-même ce que j'ai bien pu vouloir dire. C'est grave, tout de même.

En gros, ceci est un ensemble de ficclets à l'ouest décrivant les peurs de l'enfance de nos amis les Exorcistes (et autres). Je laisse la surprise quant à ceux qui sont passés à la moulinette.

Je n'en dirai pas plus, étant moi-même hautement dubitative, je vous laisse juger de la qualité de cet essai… OVNI?

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOo**

_Voyez-vous, on passe tellement de temps à chasser ces affreux monstres de métal qu'on oublie parfois qu'il en existe d'autres, bien moins réels et pourtant bien plus dangereux. A l'intérieur, ça gratte. Et, tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça finit toujours par sortir. Ta peur est absurde, qu'ils disent, c'est tout dans ta tête. Venez donc dans ma tête voir la gueule de mes monstres, on en reparlera après._

**dDd**

_**Scutigera coleoptrata**_

Ugo se gratte la tête et soupire pour la troisième fois consécutive. Il pose une main tremblante sur la taille de la jeune fille qui lui tourne le dos.

« Comme je te le dis, Pilar, longs, avec de grandes pattes. Il y en avait partout et ils allaient tellement vite que j'avais du mal à les suivre. »

« Tu essaies de me faire peur, _huevòn_. Te fatigue pas, il m'en faut plus que ça pour que je te tombe dans les bras. _No soy una puta ¿ Entiendes ? _»

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est à ça que je pense ? Merde, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes ! On doit se barrer d'ici avant qu'ils reviennent. »

« T'en as un dans les cheveux, _idiota_. »

Il pousse un cri et se débat, se débat, se débat. Penche la tête vers l'avant et la secoue à s'en faire craquer le cou. Ne le sent même pas. Passe les doigts dans ses courtes mèches d'un roux flamboyant qui éblouissent la fille chaque fois que le dur soleil chilien se reflète dessus. Il suffoque et il a les yeux fous d'un vieux cheval de trait que l'on mène à l'abattoir. Des larmes coulent de son œil, s'évaporent sur ses joues brûlantes et soudain il entend son rire. Un rire cruel, celui d'une femme qui vient de mettre un de ces salauds d'hommes à genoux, juste pour le plaisir de montrer son pouvoir. Il comprend qu'elle s'est fichue de lui mais il est trop tard pour réfréner les spasmes et il s'effondre, exactement comme elle le voulait.

« Tu es plutôt drôle, _cariño_. Un jour je t'apprendrai à danser la salsa. »

Elle jette un dernier regard à la forme gémissante sur le sol, sourit et rentre chez elle. Ses hanches voluptueuses s'agitent sur un rythme imaginaire. _La salsa_. Lui, il est en train de mourir. _Adios_, numéro dix-huit.

**dDd**

_**Aimation**_

_Le dialogue avait pris place cent douze jours avant sa mort._

« Dis, tête de nœud. »

« Oui, Yuu ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi 'être marié' ? »

« Ca veut dire qu'on est tellement attaché à quelqu'un qu'on jure de passer sa vie avec. »

« Si on est attaché, on a pas trop le choix. Et puis ils sont pas attachés, t'as bien vu qu'il y avait pas de corde. »

« Attends. De qui tu parles ? »

« A ton avis, idiot ? D'Edgard et de Touyi. »

« Ah ben eux ils … comment on dit déjà ? Ils s'aiment alors ils se sont mariés. »

« Ca veut dire quoi 'aiment'? »

_Encore aujourd'hui, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir trouvé la réponse._

« Tu comprends vraiment rien. C'est quand on est attaché à quelqu'un, putain. Moi je t'aime, Yuu. Tu m'aimes pas, toi? »

« C'est quoi, un putain? »

_Il était vraiment bête, à l'époque._

« J'en sais rien, j'ai juste entendu Renée un jour. »

« Ca m'explique pas comment ça marche, ton truc. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, je veux bien, mais on est pas attachés l'un à l'autre que je sache. »

« Oh Yuu, sérieusement… Pas attachés comme ça ! Attachés comme dans 'là, je suis content d'être avec toi, quand t'es pas là, je m'ennuie mais y a une partie de moi qui t'accompagne'. »

_Ils ignoraient ce qu'était le manque. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés assez longtemps et ne connaissaient que l'autre. Maintenant, il le sait. Oh oui, il ne sait que ça._

« Alors aimer c'est juste être content d'être avec quelqu'un ? »

« En gros, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi il lui fait du mal, s'il est content d'être avec elle ? »

« Edgard fait du mal à Touyi? »

« Je crois. Je…je l'ai entendue crier quand je suis passé devant leur chambre, hier soir et quelque chose tapait contre le mur. »

« Il la frappait ? »

« J'ai pas osé entrer. J'avais un peu peur. »

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il eu peur ? Il était presque indestructible, qu'est-ce qu'un coup de plus aurait bien pu lui faire ? Une chose était certaine, cependant, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne à part lui._

« T'as dû mal entendre, je vois que ça. »

_Une pause._

« Je me marierai pas, si c'est comme ça. Je m'attacherai jamais. A personne. Aimer, ça a l'air nul. »

_Et ça fait trop peur._

« Dis pas de bêtises, Yuu. Ca se contrôle pas, ces choses-là. »

« Je demanderai à maître Zuu, il m'apprendra. Et je deviendrai l'homme le plus fort du monde qui n'a pas besoin de l'aimation. »

« Amour. »

« C'est pareil. »

_Il se contredirait, cent douze jours plus tard, en lui portant le coup fatal. On ne fait du mal, chante la vieille rengaine, on ne fait du mal qu'à ceux qu'on aime. Et, figé dans son obstination, dans sa terreur, il avait retenu sur le bout de sa langue les mots les plus importants : « Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'abruti. »_

**dDd**

_**Croquemitaines**_

« Malcolm, enfin, que faites-vous dans la penderie ? » La femme s'adresse à lui sur un ton empli de dégoût. Elle a l'air sévère. Elle l'est. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, impeccable dans sa robe de satin noir, elle paraît trop grande pour être réelle à ses yeux d'enfant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, mère. Il y a un monstre sous mon lit. » Il comprend qu'il vient de faire une grave erreur en voyant son visage se fermer davantage. Elle fronce le nez et les sourcils. Il espère que ce n'est pas pour lui, que c'est à cause de ce chignon porté si haut et si serré qu'il doit la faire souffrir.

« N'êtes-vous pas assez grand pour cesser d'inventer de telles inepties ? Mon Dieu, si votre père vous voyait… » C'est ce qu'elle dit toujours mais il sait que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Son père, c'est à peine s'il sait à quoi il ressemble. Les rares fois où il se présente devant lui, il lui tapote la tête -un peu trop fort- et lui somme de continuer à étudier. Il assure qu'il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il deviendra un homme respectable. Son père ne regarde pas non plus sa mère, ses yeux sont tournés vers le ciel. Vers Dieu ou vers les formes menaçantes de ceux qu'ils appellent les Akuma.

« Je n'invente rien, mère. Il se tient là, juste derrière vous. Il a d'énormes yeux rouges, de longues cornes et son haleine empeste la mort. » Elle rit alors, d'un rire dément et il se recroqueville contre le bois, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

« Mon pauvre petit, que savez-vous de la mort ? » Elle l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers elle. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, elle le maintient dans les airs par sa poigne de fer. Demain, cinq marques en forme de doigts apparaîtront sur sa peau. Demain est un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, cela fait si mal… « Que savez-vous de mon destin ? Un monstre, vous dites ? Il n'y a que cette vie qui soit monstrueuse. De quel droit pensez-vous que je doive subir vos sornettes ? Je n'ai pas voulu de vous, jamais. Regardez ce corps informe que vous m'avez offert, regarder cet atroce corset que je dois porter pour lui donner des lignes décentes. Oh, comme je souhaiterais être à nouveau jeune et belle. Vous êtes la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. » Dans l'obscurité de cette chambre sans fioriture, elle peut bien l'avouer. Personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur. Et lui… c'est sa mère. _Honore ton père et ta mère afin d'avoir longue vie sur la terre que le Seigneur ton Dieu te donne. _Et pourtant… Pourtant.

« Il y a un monstre sous mon lit. » Il n'a rien d'autre à ajouter car, pour lui, c'est la vérité. Pour elle, c'est un mensonge et elle le jette à terre pour le rouer de coups car tel est le prix qu'il convient de payer. Elle pleure mais plus tard il comprendra qu'elle verse ces larmes sur son existence et pas sur la souffrance qu'elle inflige à son propre fils. Possession par les possessions de cette femme attardée et capricieuse qui s'applique à casser son premier jouet avec délectation. Plus tard, malgré tout, il continuera d'honorer sa mère, la Sainte. Et détestera, torturera en son nom toutes ces filles plus jeunes et plus belles.

« Lenalee, enfin, que fais-tu dans l'armoire ? » L'homme s'adresse à elle sur un ton doux et patient. Il a l'air gentil. Il l'est. Dans sa longue tunique blanche -couleur du deuil, il paraît presque trop parfait pour être réel à ses yeux d'enfant.

« Ne me dispute pas, grand frère. Il y a un monstre sous mon lit. » Son visage d'ange prend une expression inquiète. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, elle a bien trop peur. Avec un égoïsme propre à ceux de son âge, elle attend impatiemment qu'il lui vienne en aide. Car elle sait qu'il ne la décevra pas.

« Oh non, ma puce, c'est impossible. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai passé un pacte avec le roi des monstres et aucun d'entre eux n'a le droit de venir t'embêter. » C'est ce qu'il dit toujours mais elle sait que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Elle a confiance en lui mais le roi des monstres ne reçoit pas les gens aussi facilement, pas même son grand frère adoré. Elle a vu le roi des monstres, le jour où ses parents sont partis faire un très long voyage mais elle lui a claqué la porte au nez. Il n'était pas très content mais tant pis. Elle a besoin de plus, alors elle tend les bras.

« Je te dis qu'il y a un monstre sous mon lit. Il est tout noir et il est méchant ! » Son frère soupire alors et elle gémit pitoyablement, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« D'accord, je te crois. » Il l'attrape par les aisselles et la serre contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle se sent bien, là et rien au monde ne viendra la déloger. « J'irai lui toucher deux mots, à cet énergumène. » Elle ignore ce que signifie ce mot mais, au ton de sa voix, elle devine que ce n'est pas un compliment. « Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières, moi, il m'en dira des nouvelles. Personne ne fait peur comme ça à ma petite sœur. » Puis il la serre encore plus fort et ajoute, tout bas. « Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Lenalee, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. » Dans la lumière vacillante de cette jolie chambre, il peut bien l'avouer. Personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur. Et elle… c'est son grand frère. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Il y a un monstre sous mon lit. » Il n'y rien à ajouter car, pour elle, c'est la vérité. Il sait que ce n'est que le fruit de son imagination fertile mais il ne la détrompe plus. Il la berce contre lui et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, l'étendant doucement à ses côtés. Avant même de toucher les couvertures, elle s'est déjà rendormie. Le jeune homme pleure mais il verse ces larmes pour sa petite sœur qui ne restera pas éternellement aussi innocente et pas sur sa propre existence. Plus tard, elle réalisera à quel point il l'aime et jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour elle. Plus tard, elle rencontrera le garçon devenu grand qui honore sa mère et qui la détestera parce qu'elle est plus jeune et plus belle.

Et ils ignoreront pour toujours combien ils sont proches toutes ces nuits où, avant de se coucher, ils jettent un coup d'œil distrait sous leur lit pour voir si le monstre y est.

**dDd**

_**Démences précoces**_

« Marian ! Marian ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous le château de cartes ? »

« De l'eau, Maria. Il y a un cours d'eau. »

« Et où va-t-il ? »

« Vers Troie, où siège la belle Hélène. »

« Comme dans l'Illiade ? »

« Tu te souviens de ça. C'est bien. »

« Nous sommes les héros d'une tragédie grecque. Ou peut-être d'un opéra de Mozart. La Flûte Enchantée. Papageno et Papagena. Marian et Maria. »

« Papageno et Papagena ne sont pas les héros et ils se marient, en chemin. »

« On se mariera, nous aussi. Sous le château de cartes, dans le cours d'eau qui mène à Troie. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Et tu seras le héros, Marian. Tu seras Ulysse qui voguera de Charybde en Scylla et tu les sauveras tous. Ensuite, tu me reviendras. Nous aurons un fils nommé Télémaque, beau et courageux. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu te souviennes de ça ? »

« Promets-moi que tu ne tomberas pas sous le charme de Calypso. »

« D'accord Maria, c'est promis. »

« Marian ! Marian ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les tombeaux des anges ? »

« Des abeilles, Maria. Il y a un essaim d'abeilles qui attend le printemps. »

La rengaine continue bien après le crépuscule. La folie qui l'habite ne prend pas de repos. Puissante et silencieuse, elle s'accroche à ce jeune esprit et le mets en pièces dont le parfum ressemble à la mer et lui rappelle l'Odyssée. Il a peur et son corps le fait souffrir mais il refuse de quitter son chevet. Lorsqu'elle s'endort enfin, il pose avec bienveillance un oreiller sur son visage de poupée émaciée. Comme il est sans doute aussi fou qu'elle l'était, il se met à prier pour qu'un jour Calypso lui fasse oublier Pénélope. Puis il se lève et part chercher Télémaque qui a dû s'égarer.

**dDd**

_**Crow**_

Le petit garçon n'avait pas de nom. Bien étrange, pour un petit garçon. Alors, on l'a appelé Howard et on ne lui a pas demandé son avis. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout, ce nom.

La mère supérieure du couvent vient souvent lui parler des corbeaux. Il ne voit pas pourquoi elle s'intéresse tant à ces horribles oiseaux. Un autre orphelin lui a dit qu'une fois il avait vu un corbeau manger la chair d'un homme mort. C'est dégoûtant. A chaque fois il fait la grimace et à chaque fois elle dit…

« Cela n'a rien à voir, mon enfant. Les corbeaux dont je parle ne sont pas des oiseaux. »

De quoi bousculer son petit monde bien rangé. Si les corbeaux ne vont pas dans la caisse « oiseaux » alors dans quelle caisse il faut les mettre ? A chaque fois il lui demande et à chaque fois elle dit…

« Dans la caisse Hommes, mon enfant. Un jour, toi aussi tu seras un corbeau. »

Un corbeau, lui ? Peut-être que ce sera son nouveau nom. A son avis, Corbeau, ce n'est pas mieux que Howard. Et puis l'autre orphelin lui a dit aussi que le corbeau avait récuré l'homme mort jusqu'à l'os. Il ne veut pas manger la chair des hommes morts et les récurer jusqu'à l'os. Très peu pour lui. A chaque fois il s'énerve et à chaque fois elle dit…

« Pas des hommes morts, mon enfant. Ils ne peuvent répondre que de leur vivant. »

Un frisson le traverse. Manger un homme vivant ? Cela doit lui faire mal. Il imagine la chose et secoue la tête. Non, non, non, hors de question. Jamais. Il ne veut pas devenir quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais, plus tard et la mère supérieure ne devrait pas être d'accord avec ça. A chaque fois il crie et à chaque fois elle dit…

« Nous sommes en guerre, mon enfant. Une guerre exige des corbeaux qui délient les langues par la terreur et nettoient les restes des sacrifices. »

Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle raconte mais toujours, toujours quand elle dit ça il a envie de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il préfère encore tomber sur les corbeaux qui mangent la chair des hommes morts plutôt que de se transformer en l'un de ces corbeaux-là. Mais s'il part, il retrouvera la faim et le froid et ce sera lui que les corbeaux viendront manger. Et puis, s'il part, il n'aura de nouveau plus de nom et, s'il n'aime pas Howard, c'est encore mieux que rien du tout.

Alors il reste et se tait, même quand l'homme effrayant à la moustache vient pour la première fois et pose cette affreuse marque sur son front. Il tient si bien sa langue qu'on dirait que les corbeaux l'ont mangée.

**dDd**

_**Surdité**_

Je n'entends rien.

…

Répète, bon sang ! Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis.

…

Tu te crois drôle, franchement ? Ca t'amuse de me faire poireauter ? Si tu continues je te jure que je vais m'énerver.

…

Je voudrais écouter de la musique.

…

J'aime bien, moi, quand tu joues sur ton piano. J'en ai jamais vus, de beaux comme celui-là mais grâce à toi je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Tu veux pas me jouer un morceau, dis ?

…

Eh, ne te fiche pas de moi, je vois très bien que les lèvres bougent ! Tu le fais exprès, hein ? Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, d'accord mais tu pousses un peu le bouchon, là.

…

Tu sais quoi ? J'ai les mains sur ton piano, j'enfonce les touches et je n'entends rien. Du tout.

…

Si j'entends encore le son de ma voix, c'est parce que je sais déjà ce que je vais dire ?

…

Réponds-moi, merde ! Tu me fous les jetons. Et si Mana m'appelle et que je ne l'entends pas, on fera quoi ?

…

Et si une carriole passe et que je fais pas attention, tu me laisseras crever ?

…

Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais écouter ta musique ?

…

Et si Maman revient et qu'elle me voit dans la rue et que je continue de marcher ? Ce sera ma seule chance et je la perdrai pour toujours. Tout mais pas ça. S'il te plaît.

…

Réponds-moi à la fin ! Tu es le Musicien oui ou non ? Alors joue. Joue ton morceau jusqu'à effacer les bruits du dehors, les hurlements et la mort ! Ne me laisse p…

_Allen se réveille en sursaut. Encore le même rêve étrange dont il se souvient à peine. A ses côtés, Cross cuve son vin et émet des ronflements qui pourraient tout aussi bien faire trembler les murs. Le jeune garçon secoue la tête. Son maître est une personne bien étrange qui lui a dit un jour, sans raison apparente, qu'un certain Beethoven composa ses plus belles mélodies après être devenu sourd._

**dDd**

_**Contes de fées**_

Nous sommes le 27 septembre 1872, il est sept heures quarante-trois et dans deux minutes et onze secondes Timothy Hearst se redressera dans son lit en hurlant et mouillera ses draps de terreur. Au même moment, Lenalee Lee passera par hasard devant sa chambre, entendra son cri et lâchera le plateau où reposaient les tasses de café réservées à la Section Scientifique en se précipitant pour lui porter secours. Ailleurs, Allen Walker et Kanda Yuu entameront une des engueulades enflammées dont ils ont le secret sous le regard d'un Howard Link désapprobateur et d'un Lavi hilare. Cinquante-cinq secondes plus tard, un Traqueur anonyme surprendra son infirmière bien aimée en train de soupirer après feu Marian Cross et s'en ira la tête basse, jetant par dépit le collier pour lequel il avait tant économisé. Lorsqu'exactement quatre minutes se seront écoulées, Malcolm Leverrier apportera la dernière touche de crème fouettée sur son immense pièce montée car il apprécie avant toute chose le travail bien fait.

Leurs terreurs enfantines sont bien loin des préoccupations de tous ces gens. Ils ont oublié leur teneur, oublié en cours de route la façon dont ils se recroquevillaient sous leurs couvertures pour les faire disparaître, oublié pour continuer à survivre. Elles ne sont plus que des songes refoulés dans un coin de leurs mémoires. Timothy, lui, se remet à peine de son cauchemar, calé contre les seins de Lenalee. Elle le serre fort et le berce, reproduisant sans le savoir une scène qu'elle a elle-même vécue, il y a bien longtemps. Les cauchemars du garçon n'ont rien d'extraordinaire : il a couru pour échapper à Barbe-Bleue, s'est fait suivre par le rire cruel de la méchante reine de Blanche-Neige, a vu l'épouvantable nez d'une Baba Yaga sortie tout droit des contes du soir de la Sœur Olga. Sur le moment, tout cela lui paraît très réel, bien plus que les Akuma qui tuent pourtant plus de monde que tous les Barbe-Bleue, les méchantes reines et les Baba Yaga réunis. Alors il chiale comme le môme qu'il est, comme les mômes qu'ils ont tous été un jour, jusqu'à ce que Tsukikami apparaisse et lui rappelle qu'il sera toujours là pour le protéger.

**oOo**

Et voilà. Vous n'avez rien pigé ? Je vous rassure, moi non plus xD

Celles de Cross et d'Allen sont quand même franchement obscures, je vous l'accorde mais la peur nous rend tous un peu fous, non ? Ecrire un truc clair aurait je pense un peu ruiné mon effet. C'est fait pour être déroutant, après tout.

Précisions en tous genres :

Pour la traduction des termes en espagnol de la première partie, ça donne : « Connard », « Je ne suis pas une pute. C'est compris? » et « Idiot ».

Le Scutigera coleoptrata, aussi appelé Scutigère véloce, est une sorte de mille-pattes immonde. Je n'en raffole pas vraiment non plus, en fait.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le rapport dans la partie de Link, Crow (de la Crow, hein, l'organisation chelou qui œuvre dans l'ombre de la Congrég et dont Link fait partie) signifie corbeau, en français.

Enfin, une Baba Yaga est une sorcière très laide extrêmement présente dans le folklore russe.

Pour le reste, vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir.

Je crois que c'est tout. Ce sera donc la dernière chose que je publierai avant un certain temps alors j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop.

Sur ce, à pluche et bonne deuxième partie de vacances à tous (désolée pour ceux qui bossent) !


End file.
